


Aftermath of Tamriel

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A new war rising, Alternate Ending, Arch Mage - Freeform, Daedra and Thralls, Dark elves repopulated, Magic, Other, Running Away, Sequel to Skyrim, Winterhold rebuilt, female dragonborn - Freeform, set decades after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: (First Name Last Name) is a young girl living in a time of peace, but suddenly changes in her life turn into an uncertain and dangerous path.The dragons have returned.





	1. Stable Work

"Have you heard? Lukriel's child has been born!" Kiira, the Khajiit who runs the general goods store within the city walls came barging in and startling you, making you drop your pitchfork.

"Send them my blessings." You said absentmindedly, spreading hay over the stall floor for one of the three steeds you took care of for the owner of the stable, along with Mijaar, a redguard-nord half breed. Whiterun was still a booming capital, thriving even after the war against Alduin, the world eater.

Not many payed much attention to the old legends anymore, but you liked reading the old book with yellowed and withered pages that contained the whole first volume of "The dragonborn's come- the age of Alduin's return".

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kiira asked with her slight accent acquired from her grandfather, but nothing like her brother Mai'g.

"I'm smell like stables and I certainly look like a peasant, I don't want to disgrace them with such a getup. Besides Rojan will have my head if I shirk my duties."

"Alright. Please, stop by when you have the time."

You nodded, and went back to raking at the dried out grasses. Once that was done, the sun had already set and you had to pull out a torch so you could walk the cobblestone pathways to the front gate and ask for entry, like any other night. Waving your torch around, you avoided the small holes in the road and eventually got to the first wall, or the exterior wall of Whiterun, one of three.

"I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead." He patted your shoulder sympathetically, basically inviting you to have a drink.

"Sorry Miron, I've got work tomorrow."

"Figures. Always another night, eh? These night shifts are really taking a toll." You nodded and slipped through the barracks quietly, not to disturb anyone's rest time.

Once inside, you walked passed the old forge that barely got used and went strait to your house. You dug out the key from your apron, and happily washed off in your giant basin filled with boiled water, still warm from heating.

Stable work was tiring, but the coin was worth it when you were able to afford such luxuries.

Rubbing a cloth over your skin you stuck a leg out of the water, dipping your back into the hot water as you relaxed into it, combing your now clean, damp hair. Once you finished with that, you slipped out and put on thin nightgown, slipping under the green sheets on your large bed and closing your eyes.


	2. Tales of a War Against Dragon Kind

The tavern was lively, a young lady had her Lute out, and drunkards danced sloppily to the melody she'd play.

"Winged beast, for one I shall slay, my thu'um loud it roars, is Alduin's last living day~" she plucked and strummed at the strings, taking in a long breath.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm, the dragonborn's here to stay.~" Many clapped, and those who were very drunk continued dancing, even through the absence of a melody.

You, however, continued reading in the far corner, snacking on your sweet roll. Yes, you listened, to the song of the last dragonborn, but you were also reading on Dragon hierarchy.

'Alduin being firstborn inherited a great amount of power within the capital, but he went on to inherit the new, growing realm which is known today as the mortal plane.' You wondered how much of the book was true, after all most of the knowledge of dragons was pure speculation, seeing how most of the bones disintegrated and left incomplete skeletons once Alduin had been slain.

A hand slammed on your round table, causing you to jump and stare up at the one who did it. It was just another drunken guard, holding a half empty Black-Briar Mead bottle.

"Sorry Lassy, got a bit wobbly." He hiccuped after finishing, in which you offered a kind smile and accepted his apology. "Not a problem. I'm greatful for your services here in the White Capital." He nodded and rubbed the back of his helmet-less neck and went on his way. Yes, ever since the end of the war, Whiterun had been booming and soon became the White Capital, along with restoring Winterhold. No more Stormcloaks or Imperials, just people living in a great golden era.

You went back to reading after glancing around the tavern, spotting a few Argonians entering, laughing about something.

You stared at the potted Dragons Tongue in the corner where the wooden door stood, taking a small sip of water as the bickering around you turned into a brawl between a Nord and one of the Argonians, which you weren't really paying attention to, until a distant rumbling shook the tavern. Everyone was either to drunk or busy to notice, but you shut your book closed and quickly slipped out of the crowded building.

Another low rumble, this time much stronger, making you fall to your feet from the shift in gravity. You got up and kept running when suddenly the sky was covered in a swirling grey chaos. A giant thud on one of the great walls stole your attention as your head turned to the sounds of screams.

Shiny black. Red embers. Smoke rising.

"Jovah...thuuriii.." You couldn't really hear it for your ears were ringing, but it's crimson eyes had stilled time and struck fear into your tiny form. You scrambled to your feet as it opened its jaws and the black void started glowing like the sky forge's molten steel. Jumping to the side, the flames has skimmed your left foot, making you cry out in pain, but you still got up and continued running, going through the guard barracks that you knew wouldn't hold long. You removed the wooden barricade to the tunnels and slipped through right as the bricks around you started crumbling.


End file.
